ME PREGUNTO
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: Una tarde llena de preguntas que terminaria en tan solo un simple acto. Usado para la GF2011. Espero os agrade y no sea debut y despedida!


"Me pregunto"

Desde aquel día no eh sido feliz, todos se preocupan por mí en especial Albert, que cree que debo luchar pero lo eh hecho toda mi vida y hoy estoy cansada.

Eh pasado tantas cosas antes, durante y después de conocer a ese malcriado que no se si quiero recuperarlo solo sé que quiero olvidar que quiero seguir viviendo pero no puedo sin él.

Hoy mientras miro el atardecer desde el padre árbol pienso en lo que pudo haber sido de nuestras vidas sin aquella triste separación, lo más probable es que yo sería feliz a su lado pero ¿y él?

El es feliz con Susana quizá ya formaron una familia quizá… quizá… quizá ya me olvido.

Me duele pensarlo me duele sentirlo pero debo admitir que es una triste posibilidad. Pero al diablo con el quizá es una palabra que no debería ni existir.

Pero quizá la tonta sea yo al hablar como una loca conmigo misma pero… con quien más puedo hablar. No deseo atormentar a nadie con mis tontos problemas porque eso es lo que son unas tonterías mías.

Pero aun así no puedo, no puedo parar de preguntarme qué es lo que será de él. ¿Aun me recordara? ¿Aun me amara? ¿Sera feliz? ¿Seguirá actuando como siempre? ¿Estará con Eleonor?

Esas preguntas no dejan de rondar por mi mente día y noche, pero la que más me interesa es ¿Qué será de su vida?

Maldición cállate, No debes pensar en el es un hombre prohibido para ti y bien lo sabes. Pero… ¿Y si voy a buscarlo? ¿Y si le mando una carta? Desearía arreglar todo esto de una vez que me dijese que ya no me ama que ya no le intereso, que ya me olvido. Pero ¿si no es así? ¿Y si aun me ama? ¿Qué será de Susana?

No puedo romper esa promesa como si nada no debo. Candy ¿te estás escuchando acaso? Estas hablando de deber. Algo de lo que siempre quisiste huir pasaste toda tu vida creyendo que es una estupidez pero creo que la estúpida eres tú. No puedo seguir contradiciéndome de esa manera. ¿Qué es lo que hare? Primero pienso en él y me empiezo a hacer preguntas tontas que quizá nunca conteste. Primero digo que lo quiero olvidar después que no puedo, que lo quiero conmigo, que quizá me olvido, que quizá aun me ama….

Ni yo misma me entiendo ¿Acaso existe alguien que realmente me entienda? Soy una loca. ESTOY LOCAA! ¿Realmente estaré loca? No lo sé y hoy nadie puede responderme. Necesito de Annie pero esta con Archie, la hermana María y la señorita Pony tienen sus problemas, Albert no está, ¿En quién puedo confiar?

Tampoco lo sé, yo solo sé que lo amo, que lo amo con el corazón y no por otra razón, lo amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo porque existe algo que no me lo permite, por que este amor es más grande y fuerte que yo, porque ya no quiero pelear por que ya estoy cansada de perder en cada lucha que se atraviesa en mi camino yo solo sé que lo amo….

¿De quien es esa voz? Sera mejor que baje a ver….

-Te…Terr… Terry… ¿eres tú?- No puedo creerlo ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Qué querrá decirme? ¿Alguien le habrá dicho que me estoy muriendo sin él?

-Pecosa… Eh venido por ti-

-No entiendo- ¿Cuándo dejara de llamarme así? Aunque suena estupendo cuando sale de su boca… Pero no me entiendo ¿Me molesta o no que me llame de esa horrible manera? ¿Realmente me es horrible? Candice White cállate y escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de si aun tú me ames… Pero Candy yo jamás eh podido olvidarte, jamás deje de pensar en ti, dabas vueltas en mi mente durante todo el día y en la noche no hacía nada más que soñar contigo. Y en este tiempo me di cuenta de que te necesito y no puedo vivir más sin ti…

-…-¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué pasara con Susana? Lo que tanto eh soñado se cumple hoy y ¿Jamás se me ocurrió que es lo que haría? ¿Sería acaso yo una egoísta al retenerlo a mi lado? No lo sé... Pero yo tampoco no puedo más yo… yo también lo necesito a mi lado… Candy no llores no arruines este momento no…

-Pecosa no llores, por favor. Si tu ya no sientes nada por mi lo aceptare pero solo necesito que me lo digas, dime que me vaya y no vuelva más a tu lado por favor, destrózame de una buena vez lo poco que me queda de corazón-

Oh Terry sí que me amas pero no, no te pongas así ¿Candy qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Y si le digo que lo amo? ¿Le digo que a mí también me hizo mucha falta? ¿Cómo rayos le puedo demostrar todo mi amor? ¿Cómo?...

¡No puedo creer que lo esté besando! Cuanto tiempo espere por esto…

-Pecosa entonces ¿aun me amas?-

-Nunca deje de hacerlo Terry- Aun no puedo creer que me haya lanzado sobre él y ¡de qué forma! Pero valió la pena esa sonrisa que ahora me dedica, me derrite pero ahora me pregunto otras cosas… ¿Siempre estaremos juntos? ¿Ya no habrá más obstáculos? ¿Ya no habrá sucesos que nos hieran a ambos?

-Lo que sé es que lo amo- Oh, oh se me escapo.

-Espero que sea a mi mona pecas, y mejor en lugar de hablar ¿por qué no me vuelves a besar de esa manera?-

-OH TERRY ERES UN…- Fue una buena idea que me volviese a besar y estoy segura de que estando vivos nos volveremos a encontrar.

**FIN.**

¿Qué les pareció? Este es mi inicio pero espero que no sea también mi despedida espero que os haya agradado. Dejen reviews todo comentarios es bienvenido. Suerte y hasta la próxima ;)

Atte.: J.R.


End file.
